Puppy Kisses
by NekeNeke
Summary: Oneshot. Cute little ficlet between Kagome and Inuyasha. Slightly AU [ooc characterness]


Roo: I came up with this thought while sitting on the deck, eating a chocolate egg. Personally, I find the notion completely adorable.  
  
« --- »  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a scrap of paper upon which I write ideas. I think I'm running out of corners and I need a new pen. Good thing I'm a kleptomaniac.  
  
« --- »  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Choco, my dearest puppy. I love you to pieces, and I know you love me too. But please, heed my warning - my nose is not to be licked anymore.  
  
« --- »  
  
"Puppy Kisses"  
  
- Dunka Roo  
  
April 2, 2004  
  
« --- »  
  
Inuyasha sat, staring at the well. Staring. Staring. It didn't move, or emit any smells. It didn't make any sounds. In short it was a typical well, built deep into the ground and refusing to move.  
  
Or return Kagome, for that matter.  
  
White hair tossing upon the wind, the hanyou sat, still staring at the well. Beside him sat a red haired kitsune, who kept glancing from Inuyasha's amber eyes to the well and back again, with some confusion.  
  
"Inuyasha.... You're scary."  
  
Inuyasha didn't even have to think. He just automatically reached out and bopped Shippou on the head. The kitsune wailed a moment before stopping, glaring at the dog boy again.  
  
"I'm telling Kagome!"  
  
"Why you little-!"  
  
And so it was that the two boys missed the blue flash of light that signaled the return of the schoolgirl in question. It wasn't until their fifth round of the forest, one running, the other chasing, that they noticed her. Of course, when they did, some problems arose.  
  
"Inuyasha! I thought I said to quit bullying Shippou! Osuwari!"  
  
The crash rang through the forest, as per usual.  
  
« --- »  
  
Shippou was busy digging through Kagome's large yellow backpack, looking for the promised crayons, when he came across a rather oddly shaped package. Turning around when the two teenagers came in, he held it up, blinking cutely (as if anything he did WASN'T cute?!?) at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome.... What are these?"  
  
Kagome blinked, picking the kitsune child up and examining the package. She brightened, taking it from his offering grasp.  
  
"These are Hershey's Kisses, Shippou-chan. They're really good." She promised, putting him down so that she could open the package.  
  
"Kisses? Yuck, those have cooties.... Sango says I'm too young for kisses." Kagome could have laughed at the young boys response, if she hadn't been so busy attempting to open the stubborn package. When a claw deftly sliced it open she growled lowly, earning an amused look from the hanyou with the claws.  
  
"These aren't kisses. They're, well, edible, for starters. And I promise no cooties." Kagome giggled, unwrapping one of the chocolate treats and handing it to Shippou, who sniffed it before popping the treat into his mouth.  
  
It was a moment before he spoke, "These are GREAT! Can I have more?"  
  
Kagome nodded, passing him a few of the kisses, "Say Shippou-chan, where is Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha answered for the chocolate consuming boy, "She's at the river. Miroku's probably trying to spy there, too."  
  
Kagome nodded, and left without another word, heading silently to the river.  
  
« --- »  
  
He sat, crouched behind a brush set. It was the perfect area, shadowed from three sides. Sure people on the path could see him, but he didn't care. What mattered is what he could see.  
  
And the sights he saw! Violet eyes dancing in joy, he watched as his lovely demon exterminator washed herself...  
  
A pervert, yes.  
  
But still a monk.  
  
"Miroku-sama, you better go before I tell Sango you saw he naked again."  
  
The black haired young man shot upright, cursing inwardly while straightening his robes, "But Lady Kagome, I would never-"  
  
"Save it for somebody who believes you. Before you go, here's a kiss."  
  
The monk stared at her, at her honest eyes, her lips, and then slowly down to her chest....  
  
"Look at my hand, Miroku."  
  
Miroku did, with some difficulty. There, in her palm was a wrapped up chocolate. Muttering his thanks, he grabbed it, stomping towards the village. After a seconds hesitation he grabbed an object from his robes, tossing it at Kagome. She caught it, and smiled brightly.  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
« --- »  
  
Sango sat on a rock. She could hear voices, and was sure one belonged to Kagome. Rolling her eyes, she waited, not at all surprised when the young girl walked through the bush.  
  
"Hello Kagome-chan. How are you?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Great. Miroku gave me a rather shiny pet rock () in exchange for a kiss I gave him."  
  
Sango blanched, "You kissed.... Miroku?"  
  
"AH! No, never. A Hershey's kiss, a chocolate. Here, have one!" Kagome muttered, handing Sango a chocolate kiss. It was second to last, only one remained in the bag.  
  
Sango didn't respond, choosing to blush instead.  
  
Not like she really cared if the monk got kissed.  
  
« --- »  
  
Inuyasha had followed Kagome. First she gives a candy to Shippou, not unusual. Then to a rather odd monk. Feh, not like he gave a damn. But to Sango too? He was beginning to feel left out.  
  
Kagome sighed, walking back towards the village. She had put the package away, and was twirling the remaining candy in her hand, the reddened wrapper shining in the sun.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She looked up to see a rather familiar amber gaze, "It's a Hershey's Kiss. Chocolate. The thing I gave Shippou, remember?"  
  
"Those ones were silver. Same with the ones you gave Miroku, ate for yourself, and Sango got."  
  
"Spy."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"..."  
  
"So why is that one all reddish?" Inuyasha asked, poking the chocolate. Kagome giggled, tilting it so that she could inspect it better.  
  
"It's a stupid new thing. All wrappers used to be silver, but they came up with a new saying. It's 'What happens when a kiss gets kissed? It blushes'" Kagome rolled her eyes, giggling as she looked at the chocolate, "You want it?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, taking the chocolate and munching happily (almost as yummy as Ramen. Almost).  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, and the day went on it's merry way.  
  
« --- »  
  
It was dark, and Inuyasha was in his tree. Perched there, he was perfectly poised, claws holding a pink tinged wrapper up to the moonlight. Around him the forest sleep, as did his human companions.  
  
'Feh. Blushes? That makes no sense.' Inuyasha rolled his eyes, glancing down at Kagome. Sometimes she was just so odd.  
  
A random thought stuck his head, and he sniffed the wrapper, 'Blushes....'  
  
Leaping from the tree, he knelt by an oblivious Kagome. Reaching out gently, he looked down into her face, until her eyes drifted open. Smirking (mainly because she did NOT slap him), he leaning down, placing a puppy like lick upon her cheek.  
  
"Kiss for a kiss, altered as it is."  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
« --- »  
  
The. End.  
  
« --- »  
  
() - The shiny pet rock. Dini will understand this. I want a pet rock. Preferably in green. Because of this, and amusing fics I have read, I believe in pet rocks. Plus, what better pet is there? You don't even need to feed them.... And if they get angry your opponent is doomed.  
  
« --- »


End file.
